1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch system, and more particularly to a touch system in which at least one pair of electrode lines may be simultaneously driven and detected.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that combines touch technology and display technology to enable users to directly interact with what is displayed. FIG. 1 shows waveforms of driving signals conventionally used to drive a touch screen. Specifically, during period t0 to t3, while a first electrode line associated with a driving signal TX1 is driven, other electrode lines (e.g., a second and a third electrode lines associated with driving signals TX2 and TX3) should be waited. In the same manner, the second electrode line is driven during period t3 to t6, and the third electrode line is driven during period t6 to t9. Therefore, a large amount of time from t0 to t9 is needed to complete driving three electrode lines.
It is worth noting that the conventional driving scheme as demonstrated above cannot be adapted to an advanced touch screen with bigger panel size and/or larger resolution for the reason that a signal processor cannot complete driving and detection in time without detection loss.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel scheme to substantially increase driving speed.